Ark 10 Episode 1: No days off
Partcipants *Densuke Ryoji *Keyth Tasanagi *The Dragon Sisters *Raphael Graziano *Mr. Hanz ChairmenRyoji: (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-d07ZUqvjz4 ) Densuke would be sitting on the top of his apartment complex balcony railing. He’d be focusing his chi, in deep meditation, attempting to contact his father of his own accord without the aid of another medium. He’d managed to do it before, but today he wanted to see how far he could truly push his chi spanning ability. He’d been working on projecting his body through the void of death known as an “astral plane”, buuuuuut all that lead to was more run in’s with Tetsu. Meaning he was doing it completely and utterly wrong. Densuke would stop his mediation and stand along the railing, taking in a breath and exhaling it. “The city’s surprisingly quiet today. I haven’t gotten a phone call or an alert. Guess criminals are on a hiatus since the fight with Wilson..still kinda bugs me.” Densuke would look at his hands and make a fist. “I had…to kill a man.” Densuke remembered the feeling of ripping through wilson’s carcass and completely eradicating his entire being with the chi enhanced rail gun. “. . .” Densuke would head back inside and place on some proper clothing attire, only to then pump his legs full of chi, and dash his body back out of the open balcony. His leap transcended a bound of 20 feet, clearing the distance of his building to the building across the street’s balcony. Latching onto the edge, with nothing restraining his chi anymore, he’d pull himself up on the opposite balcony’s ledge, and begin monkey jumping from balcony to balcony, ascending his way to the top of the building and reaching the rooftop with a open leged front flip. Landing with a squat he’d exhale a breath and charge his body with a golden glow and begin dashing forward running from roof top, to roof top, with leaps and bounds. He wasn’t attempting to fluant his chi, but rather enjoy having it back in the burst he’d missed so much. A call would come through on his phone however, and it’d be Ochigi. Densuke would answer while on his run, his ams and legs leaving afteriamges with every movement. “What’s up gramps?” “I see you’ ve made a full recovery.” Densuke would nod. “Yep. Only took 3 weeks ahah! I’m back in business!” Ochigi would laugh a bit to himself. “In any case, me and Aiden have been communicating wirelessly and working on using your blood sample as a cure to this chi supressent snow. What ever that antidote was, if we work together, we might be able to remanufacture it if we try.” Densuke would nod. “Do watcha gotta do pops! I’m off bedrest for now, and I’m gonna enjoy it!” Densuke would leap off of a building and descend in a free. Falling from 50 stories high he’d wait til the 10th storie, and extend his right arm, holding his right wrist with his left hand. “HA!” In what seemed like a burst of blurred wind, Densuke would launch a blast of pressure underneath his position, simultaneously stoping his own fall, and pushing his body in a straight diagonal beeline forward, at 60mph. the wind in his hair and a smile on his face, he was actually worry free for the first time in a while. At least until it hit him this snow needed to be dealt with, but the leads he had were dead ends. Grimm’s tech is untraceable ,and he leaves no clues behind what so ever. Densuke feared that he might just have to find the other jewels manually…he had 1. Grimm had 3. There are still 3 more out there.. DeliriousAres: ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KUmZp8pR1uc)) Keyth had been in a bar. Drinkin his ass off. " HAAAAAA!!" Said a man after losing at a game of poker. Keyth snorted, looking at his kids. Colt had made it so he couldnt return home untill his job was done. "Tch.." Keyth shook his head and drunkishly pulled away from the bar. Some large wome pressed him against the bar. " Hey there sexy.." She said licking at Keyths chin. He drunkishly pushed her off by her face into a table behind her with a hard crash. " HEY! You dont treat a woman that way!" Keyth rubbed his face as some random guy wailed him in the face making him fall to the ground. He pulled himself up shaking his head as he slowly pulled himself back up to his feet. "... Fucking.." Keyth said watching the man get ready to punch him again. Well, about 5 seconds later that same man's body was seen exploding through the front door before he rolled out into the snow. Keyth wobbled out after him. Kicking him in the ribs as he walked past him. A bottle in his hand, he drunkishly pulled himelf up to the top of a roof top. Laying upon the concrete he had drifted into a sleep. Only to wake up, it was night time. His eyes shot left to right as he rubbed his temples sitting up. " Fucking... hang over.." He said lightning a cigeratte and sitting next to an air conditoning unit. Turning his head over to see Densuke leaping from building to building. "...Tch.. He keeps this up, and his super hero days are over when somene catches a pic of him being ninja boy.." He said holding his head. " R-Ryojiii!!" Keyth said shouting out after him. But Densuke had been moving to fast for him to hear him. Keyth sighed, the effects of the snow started to fade once it actually started to stop pouring from the sky. Keyth pulled his pants and began to run after him. Leaping on building to building.((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BBvYFCc5WXo)) Keyth kicked off the ground and did a full flip shedding his jacket in mid flip as he began to run along side Densuke. " Race you to Yun corp building." Keyth said bursting into his Hadou Kusei momentairly as he took off by a full 6 feet infront of Densuke. His body twisting and turning over the obstacles, kicking off the ground flipping and twisting over the trash cans and air conditoning units on the top of the building. He'd kick off the building, floating high into the air. " AAAAHHH!" He'd brust into his Hadou Kusei again allowing him to go into the air by 45 feet soaring over mulititudes of buildings before he landed four buildings away from the goal. ChairmenRyoji: Densuke would be gliding peacefully until he saw Keyth of all people. He was his usual self..actually he had a strong hint of booze on his breath, but in all honestly he’s a grow as man and can do what he wants. Keyth seemed to be In a challenging mood more or less. He shot straight past Densuke by more than 6 feet. “PAH! I’ll show you, I know better than to hold back against you!” (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A4VsdfdZfyc ) “Burst!” Densuke would grunt,and just like that his body was encased in a golden glow, his eyes completely golden out for a second before his body took on the streaming yellow shape of a meteor. Instead of leaping over obstacles Densuke would begin using the Atsu No Ken, and jumping from literal building to building, like a yellow neon light. His hair blowing back against the wind and hiss teeth gritted, as he’d then dip of the side of the building and begin running along side of it, using the atsu no ken to occasionally burst and keep his momentum pinned against the wall, passing over windows, office rooms and buildings as a neon glow to chi users alike. Breaching the gap that his hover bike could never attempt to reach in speed, he’d take off, shattering the windows with a grunt as he’d burst himself back into a full faster momentum by kicking his foot off the wall. Once in the air he’d charge an atsu no ken, and pressure blast himself forward until he was now on the same building as Keyth that landed. Densuke would land on his right foot and the moment he did push the atsu no ken under his foot and speak to Keyth briefly. “Get a move on tarzan!” Densuke would immediately burst ahead and his body would soar towards the last building before reaching Yun Corp tower. DeliriousAres: Densuke would run right into a black suited male, with a long pony tail. His hair would flow in the wind as he stood infront of the two young men. He wore black gloves, and his muscle mass rivaled even Donnie Yun's if not bigger. He was massive. He hovered over the two boys before crossing his arms. " A message." He said crossing his arms. " From Mr.Grimm." Keyth would have more than likely caught densuke when he had ran into the large man. " Tch.." Keyth would let his friend go pointing at him with his index finger. "...And who the fuck are you." The large man spoke in a death stoned voice. " Hanz." He said tilting his head up. Keyth smirked. " Another grease head, asking for an ass kicking! SAME AS USUAL! YOUR NO FUCKING SPECIAL!" Keyth dashed forward attempting to punch the man, but with a flick of his wrist Keyth had been knocked back into the ground, rolling on the floor back to densuke before keyth pulled himself up. " T-Tch! DId he even move?!" Mr.Hanz went silent as he tilted his head up. ((http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=cCjQGd4nxsg)) " No." He said responding to keyth. Keyth brushed himself off and watched the long pony tailed male. " Now, Now... be nice. To The children..." Said another voice appearing next to Hanz. ((http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Raphael_Graziano)) Keyth's eyes lit up. " Warden..." Keyth said under gritted teeth. Rapheal smiled. " If it isnt the ones who got away. I see you've dispatched my collagues." Raplpheal said to the both of them. Mr.Hanz would step forward. " Mr.Grimm... would like to speak with you two." Keyth crossed his arms. " Yeah!? Well we dont wanna talk to him unless he's ready to meet his brain matter at the bottom of my steel toe boot!" Keyth said to Hanz. Hanz's expression never changed before he spoke again. " Insolate fool. Come with us. Or we'll force you both. I shall only ask once more." Keyth smirked looking at densuke. " I feel... there levels from here... these guys. Arent your noraml run of the mill pyschos." Keyth said clenching his fist. " But neither am I... I GUESS YOUR GONAN HAVE TO FORCE US! DIPSHIT!" Keyth said shouting back in response. ChairmenRyoji: (http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=cCjQGd4nxsg )Densuke would feel the equivalent to a brick wall as he crashed into..a suited man? Densuke would feel himself be pushed back and caught by Keyth. “Gah…the hell did this jerk come from?” Densuke would hear a mention of Mr. Grimm and a message. Densuke’s eyes would widen, as while Keyth went to intervene and attack Mr. Grimm he’d quickly press a record button on his watch and begin to record the information he’d hear. Densuke would watch as Keyth would be sent back beside him. Densuke would stand himself back up and see another male. One he’d recognized before. “Raphael..” Densuke would look to Keyth, who was being his provoking self. Densuke would respond to keyth’s statement. “As much as I’d like to meet Mr.Grimm this really isn’t the time good sirs…although Mr.Graziano…I wouldn’t mind klling you here and now on this rooftop.” Densuke would take his HHS fighting stance, as his feet would skid against the pavement. “Keyth we need to be smart about this. We can’t go punching stuff to hell..study my moves and see what you can detect from this guy.” Densuke would think to himself squatting down a bit. ‘ I can’t detect a thing..not even from his body language. He must be a expert at shrouding his personality and personality traits…I can’t read him to well…if any at all.” Densuke would take a step back, and rear his hand back. “FROM A DISTANCE!” Densuke wanted to see if this guy maybe had chi resistence or just a high durability. He’d swing his hand forward, and release a blast of spherical pressure the size of a football at the man named “Hanz”, only for it bounce off of his hardened body like a bullet to adamantium. Densuke would stride backwards trying to create an opening but Hanz would only stand there, pull a pack of smokes from his side pocket, and light one up letting the cig dangle from his lips as he took a drag. Densuke’s blast making nosies as they were quickly disposed of. Rapheal would give a smile, as casual as day. “Seems as though you’ve done some improving. Sorry theres no choice involved in the mannor, I’ll have to take it into my own hands it seems. Hanz if you please.” Hanz would exhale some smoke from his nose and and then capture it in his hand. The smoke would appear..to have crackling fireworks on the inside. Hanz would rear his right hand back, and thrust it forward, expelling a array yellow pencil shaped razor beams at the boys present. The beams as they hit the wall and ground would simply pierce straight through them with no resistance, hitting through A/C units and Vents. If these blast hit, they’d penetrate the boys and make their bodys look similar to a sponge. Densuke would take the scenic approach, as the back of his head would start throbbing. The miniature beams would slow down in densuke’s vision and his body would move at a literal…Inhuman pace. His body moving from side to side, slipping between the razor like beams, as his being left afteriamges behind that appeared to only serve as marks as of densuke’s bodily placement. Hanz would keep his stern expression as he didn’t plan for the blast to hit. If they’d made contact with anything, weather it be the boys or the air, a large mass of smoke would emerge the rooftop, like a thick fog. Densuke would look around, using paronoia to his absolute advantage. At most he could still see Keyth beside him, but Hanz and Raph were gone. “If you’ve got some tricks of those sleeves of yours Keyth, now would be a really great time to bust em out.” Denske woud take off his jacket and wrap it around his waist now only wearing a white wife beater. His adrenaline keeing hin warm as he listened and waited. He could hear footsteps but from multiple directions none the less…and Raphel’s small chuckle. Densuke’s mind raced with calculations, his eyes flashing a feint yellow as he’d completely analyze the situation, or what he could get from it at least. DeliriousAres: Keyth put his hands up in an X like formation, using his Hierro technique immedeatly. Whenever he had been in danger, his body resorted to it almost automtiaclly now, Readying itself for an incoming attack. But, the smoke had been something that gotten him off gaurd, even if for a slight moment. He listened to Densuke words smirking and taking a deep breathe. " I know a few.." Keyths eyes went into a slit, his body incompassing a night vision like technique similar to snakes and owls. Keyth possess a deadly power that enables him to be the "ultimate killing machines". Forced to kill at a young age, he has grown quite numb to the concept of death. He has pure instincts to kill with any means and the most effective way possible, Keyth will use anything at hand to do so and have no mental problems either before, during or after the deed. He is in short, a cold and merciless killer. He can also give off a murderous aura, inducing fear into his opponents. With Keyths many years of tracking and hunting with his tribe and his blood thirsty OnihorudaPhysology. He possesses high predatory instincts, allowing him to become a master of hunting and tracking.With this ability he can discern numerous factors of a situation that make him a master of pursuit and capture. This includes what move a foe will make, where he is headed (if he is in the foe’s proximity, or knows the foe fairly well), as well as how to effectively cause a foe to play right into one’s hands in combat/pursuit. Keyth can use/imitate animal powers. Something that Zetsui forced him to. Pushing him to be an animal so they would fight on equal ground. He can run like an ostrich, swing like a monkey, sprint like a cheetah, move like a cat, track like a dog, constrict like a snake, and so on. Of course he cannot transform into animals, but this power only enables the user to mimic animalistic traits while still in their original form. Keyth can mimic multiple animals at once. Keyth's nose twitched at the scent He could see them with his night vision, and could smell them with his nose. To him, they had been moving in zips, dipping and diving to the right and left around the two. "... Dont worry. There kinda..." ((http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=qlb6p95t-EE)) Keyth's hand slammed against the ground, causing a big wave of chi to emiate from his body dispersing the smoke. " Perdictive.." Hanz and Ralph were both gone. Or so it seems. " ABOVE US!" Keyth would have pushed Densuke to the right dodging Grim crushing elbow strike from above. After evading Keyth would have flipped backwards only to be met with the huge goliath with his right arm cocked back. Keyth threw his arm up, attempting to block the techinque. But even his Hierro wasnt strong enough, the chi barrier that coated Keyths body was shattered with the sheer force of the punch of the goliath of the man. And like a bat out of hell he slammed an inhuman uppercut into Keyths gut forcing him into the air. Only to appear above his body and boot him into the ground with a donkey like kick, appearing under him again and thrusting his leg up. So Keyths body was caught on his foot. Keyth coughed blood, feeling his eyes roll to the back of his head. " Now.." Two females leaped out of the thin air, one wearin red ninja attire, and the other blue. Hanz pulld his leg back leavnig Keyths body hovering in the air momentairly untill the two ninja girls began a barraging combo beating Keyth into the air with each punch and kick thrown. The red one kicked off Keyths chest in mid air, once gaining 10 feet of him. She'd punch her right arm forward and a dragon like entity of flame blasted out towards keyth. They all smriked.. untill. SHING! Keyth gaining composure had summoned Yamisuki and slashed the flame away. He landed on an A/C unit 10 feet away from the trio. " Allow me to introduce. The Dragon sisters..." ((http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/The_Dragon_Sisters)) Keyth whippd the blood from his jaw as he stood back up with a smirk on his face. "... Son of a bitches. I'LL CUT YOU ALL INTO A MILLION PIECES!" He said lunging forward at them. ChairmenRyoji: Densuke would hear some form commotion coming from the direction Keyth was in. Densuke’s brain potential caused his senses to flux at automatic timings and sensory abilities, and at this point Densuke could hear zips and rapid dash movements in the background. Like when he was forced to fight the snowy assassians in the threat chamber he had no choice but to hone his sensory abilities.( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rS0uZUOkHAw ) He’d hear keyth’s shout of them being above and with an assisted push he’d flip and rebound himself landing on his feet in a squat. The moment he did he could feel a tingle in the back of his head that made him feel a strange sense of malice in the air..from behind him. There would we Rapheal standing behind him with a glowing red eye and his arms crossed, a reapier sword in each hand. ‘SHING’ would be the noise made as Densuke would’ve forward rolled, now having 2 shallow light scars where his jugular veins wearer. ‘Tch! Fucking…ngh!” Densuke would coat his hands in an incredibly dense and thick layer of chi, allowing him block a horizontal sword strike that was coming his way, a basic product of advanced chi manipulation. However the sword itself would be floating in mid air, as if it had ben let go. Densuke would then find the blunt handle of a blade being slammed into his gut and sending him upwards. Densuke could see Rapeal’s movments, but his body simply could not Keep up. All he could do was use his strong arm technique to tighten and strengthen the muscles in his body, but even then repeal would begin repeatedly stabbing Densuke, his strength pushing through his muscles like a knife cutting through butter. The scary part was his precision. Raph stabed Densuke in all on vital parts of his body, a literal 25 slashes in a heartbeat’s time. Densuke on instinct would wince in sheer displeasure and pain but even after taking these impact’s he’d managed to dodge raph’s ending slash towards his neck again in mid air, an after image of his being left there. Densuke would be sky high in the air and flip backwards towards keyth’s position, landing beside the A/C unit in a squat. His wounds bleed profusely, but nothing vital had been stabbed…this brought sweat to densuke’s forehead. ‘how could someone be so skilled..the gap’s between organs are almost non existent, yet he didn’t hit a one. GAH! Still hurts like hell!” Densuke would stand up and stretch his arm. Raphael would take his place at the front of the trio. “I haven’t even taken off my jacket for this tussle of ours. I’m sure you can figure by now Zetsui and Wilson weren’t the strongest links in our chain. Same goes for our former Dark Armoured Warrior.” Raph would sheath one sword, and stab the other one in the ground placing both of his hands on it. “You’re outmatched. Come with us, and the visit will be a brief one. Prolong this endeavor and you will not leave with your lives boys.” Raph’s eye emitted a strange and eerie red glow, as if he was reading the boys every move in an instance. Densuke would raise a hand in the air and point. “YOU’RE THE ONE’S WHO’RE GOING DOWN THIS TIME! Keyth…it’s time. For our new secret technique…..that we haven’t actually…done yet……as a matter of fact just. *sigh* Densuke would lean over to Keyth whispering something in his ear inaudible to the other four enemies there. Raph would raise an eyebrow, and nod to the others, to take a defensive position. DeliriousAres: Keyth smirked turning to the deadily four man team. "... Yeah, im down with that." Keyth said to densuke a smirk growing across his face before he turned to face the four of them. " Were not going anywhere with you shit for brains. Your gonna have to kill us first." Keyth said giving off a serious expression, his wild deamonr shifting to that one when he fought Zetsui, and faced Konchi, all of the times when he fought enemies stronger than him it's like he became a differnt person. Becoming more... like his father. ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?list=RDsltGIbG657A&v=4NDtCXhTqsg)) Keyth made Yamisuki vanish from his back turning it into the condensed golden energy he did back in the shinto realm. He forced it into his right arm, coating his right arm in a glowing brim an unknown hadou. "...The Golden aura.." The red dragon sister said. " Only true Hadou masters have such power and control over there hadou." The blue Dragon sister looked at Densuke. Noticing the same golden aura trimming lightly off of his body, they could see it even though he hadnt been flaunting it. "... There both... Hadou Masters. And dont even see it.." The sisters said to themselves, though no one else would hear it. Keyth cringed in pain when Yamisuki entered his arm. " AGH!.. He... this hurts... like hell." He clenched his fist and began to take deep breathese concentrating all of his chi and hadou into one focal point at the ball of his hand. He continued to concentrate. " behold the power... OF A TASANAGI!" Keyth said shouting at the top of his lungs. He extended his arm back and with an unknown and powerful formation of chi. The ground started to shake, making the building shake with intense pressure. Onigmai's tatto's appeared on Keyths body as he readied himself further for the attack. Pulling his arm forward quickly. " EAT THIS! PUSH! BLAST!" Keyth launched the arm forward. An Explosive radius of 50 feet extended out would errutpt from Keyths hand in a massive surge of golden and red chi that blasted, torpedoed itself over to the deadly four. Though they continued to stand there. 50 feet wide, and 30 feet high. It looked like a massive wave of a destructive hadou that began to erdicate and destroy the interly as it progressed towards them. Hanz stood with his arms crossed, and the dragon sisters also stood there in ready for the hadou attack. Seeming completely unphased. ChairmenRyoji: (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4j9-Bfm1Tvo ) Densuke would begin to charge his own chi, in deep…slow breathes. His body began to flourish with the golden aura, calmly. It streamed off of his body and soaked back in like a pool of water being rotated, and making miniature waves and ripples. Densuke’s body would pulsate for a moments notice. He’d spread his legs apart, shoulder length and squat his body. A technique derived from the horse stance of Chinese kung fu. Densuke would pour this new golden arua into his open palms, his hair fluttering a bit as his chi was concentrated into two points. Densuke would open his eyes, his iris’ golden as the sun. a feint wind blew form his very position, fluttering his clothing, and moving the loose dust around his body in every which direction. “I’ll protect everyone, from scumbags like you guys…AND THEN MY POPS CAN REST IN PEACE KNOWING YOU FUCKS ARE 6 FEET UNDER!!!” (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gcshz4lBJPQ ) Densuke’s chi became much more violent in an instant as it flickered, charging his attack simultaneous to Keyth. Densuke would nod as Keyth spout his line in sheer anger and unleashed his Push bakufu technique. Densuke would sit in wait, analyzing the best time to add his attack to keyth’s. in his head the numbers literally appeared like intervals, spots that could be filled in at any moment with his addition. Densuke would then widen his eyes and see the right timing. Halfway. Just as the blast reached the calculated distance between densuke’s location and his opponents Densuke would yell out with a roar, and bring his hands together in a clap like motion. Nothing happened at first, except the area became void of air for a moment. The air would suddenly rush back in and a giant noticeable wave of pressure would be shot straight from Densuke and keyth’s position. With precise and inhuman analysis desnuke’s pressure blast would mimic the size of keyth’s completely, now doubling the original size to twice what it was. Densuke would smirk for he knew that with the combined effects of the blast, an entire storie of this building would be wiped away and surely that much power would wipe out this seemingly invincible team of villans. DeliriousAres: ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Kq0WCLCrIQ)) The combined strengths of the blast came together. " T-tch... this might hurt." The Dragon sisters said in unison. Hanz's left eye twitched. Though Ralph didnt show a segment, inch of fear. He seemed quite calm about the situation. The blast hit the four of them with full on colliason casuing that edge of the building to implode tossing them all back by 4 feet. Densuke and Keyths body tumbled back and hit A/C units as they rested against them. " yeah... Looks.. looks like we got the assholes.." Keyth said giving Denuske a thumbs up. But then.. his nose started to twitch. His eyes went wide with fear as he watched them all emerge from the smoke. The only one who looked Damage had been Ralph who seemed to had taken the blow full on dispite how powerful it was. He still had that smile on his face as he brushed his clothing off. ((http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=cCjQGd4nxsg)) " That was an intresting display boys. I've decided not to kill you both because of it." Ralph fixed his tie and put both hands behind his head. " Mr.Grimm will be holding a tournament in 20 days." He said fixing his tie again. " As you can see, the sickness within the city has grown to an even more drastic rate because of the snow we placed over the city. In 3 months time, every citizen in Kasaihana city will be dead. Now Wilson, and Zetsui and Dark Nova were supposed to discard the rest of you. But as you can see they failed. This tournament will work as a subsititue of there failure. Where they failed this tournament will make due for there fall. The COnditions to the tournament will be named later. You two will enter... because if you dont. We will hit the switch on the exgene that was in the snow... and terminate everyone now. Wont you boys." Keyth gritted his teeth looking away. " Gooooood. Now, gather yourselves. Ready yourselves. This will be the first tournament in over 20 years be happy. Mr.Grimm will find the world of the Unknown even if it means he'll burn down the whole city and kill everyone in it to obtain it." Keyth held his stomach pulling himself up finally. " Goodbye boys. I cant wait to see you both in the tournament." As soon he was done speaking, all four of them would vanish. Keyth looked over to Densuke. "...We gotta.... tell your gramps.." He said panting slowly. Looking at the carnage there power together had created. Category:Ark 10